Drachen sollen fliegen
by darthstorm
Summary: "You think you've had a strange day, Potter? Well, think again. You were supposed to kill the Dark Lord, not me. And before I even had time to stomach it, I found myself blasted several centuries into the future! So who's had a strange day now?"
1. How It Ends

Drachen sollen fliegen A Harry Potter/Star Trek: The Next Generation Fanfiction

**Category:** Crossover Harry Potter/Star Trek: The Next Generation

**Rating:** T for violence and curse words

**Pairings:** might be Draco/Data but I have not decided yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not either Harry Potter or Star Trek. Moreover, I do not make any kind of financial benefit from writing this story; I simply do so for my own pleasure. (And hopefully, my readers', too)

**Author's note:** This is not the first fanfiction I've ever written, but the first one I ever posted. I'm new to and I still need to find out how everything works around here so please go easy on me. Also, since I'm not a native speaker, I might make some mistakes writing in English. I hope this is not too troublesome for you.

**Summary:** "You think you've had a strange day, Potter? Well, think again. Damn it, you were supposed to kill the Dark Lord, not me. And before I even had time to stomach it, I found myself blasted several centuries into the future! So who's had a strange day now?"

Chapter One: How It Ends

Draco Malfoy panted as he raced through the corridors of Hogwarts, running away from the Room of Requirements, where Harry Potter – _his arch-nemesis, damn it! -_ had saved his life.

Saved by Potter. Once Draco would have found this terribly insulting, but he felt like this had been a long, long time ago. Not that he had time for such feelings now, not when all hell had broken loose around him. So he just waved through the corridors, trying to avoid all combatants, no longer caring if they were Death Eaters or Potter's allies or whatever, dodging curses without fighting back. He could not have fought back even if he wanted to; he had lost his mother's wand in the Room of Requirements where it had been burned to ashes by the fiendfyre that stupid Crabbe had conjured up. Too bad he had forgotten to learn a spell to put it out, and now he had perished in the inferno he himself had caused. That fool, he had always been dim-witted; he never should have messed with such powerful spells. Though Draco felt a slight flicker of regret; after all, Crabbe had been his close ally for seven years now. He also felt a slight flicker of guilt for losing his mother's wand, but quickly snapped himself out of it when a curse hit the wall dangerously close to him.

He jumped, throwing himself behind a particularly ugly vase for cover. There he lay; trying to catch his breath, hoping to every god that might listen that no one would find him. Not that he actually believed that a helpful god really existed, not after all that had happened to him.

His whole body ached. He was exhausted and half mad with fear. He had never been a hero, he knew that much by now, and at the moment, he was simply too tired to feel ashamed of it.

Even if he had had a wand, he would not join the fight. He was not even sure anymore what side he was on. All he wanted was to get far, far away from Hogwarts, away from the blood, the screams, and the deaths. He wanted to run until he was a million miles from Hogwarts, somewhere safe were he could forget fear and death and torture. Even though he doubted he would ever get rid of those memories even if he lived to be a thousand years old.

A curse shattered the vase that had served as his vulnerable stronghold, sending him running again. He stumbled over a broken piece of marble and ended up falling on top of a dead body. Gasping with horror, he numbly realized that the man had been a Death Eater. As he moved to push himself of the carcass, he saw a glint of metal. A knife lay next to the Death Eater that had been eaten by death, sharp and wicked-looking and smeared with blood. His stomach lurched. He searched for the Death Eater's wand but found it was broken. He took the knife instead, shuddering as his hand gripped the handle. It was not a wand, but it was better than being unarmed.

He did not want to fight, let alone kill, so he promised himself he would only use the knife if he was in grave danger of being killed, and hurried on.

He never knew for how long he had been running and hiding when he heard Lord Voldemort's voice echoing through the castle again, calling for a break in the fighting so that the defenders of Hogwarts could tend to their death and wounded. He accused Harry Potter of letting his friends die for him and challenged him to meet him face to face in the Forbidden Forest.

Draco was close to the castle's main entrance by now, and he was grateful for the break. It occurred to him that he could try to get of the castle grounds now…but then he remembered that the castle was still surrounded by Death Eaters, and he was not sure if they would just let him slip away. So he just hid behind a large pile of rubble, briefly thinking that rebuilding Hogwarts would be one hell of a lot of work for whoever survived the battle, but then decided that he could not care less. He felt drained and utterly miserable.

"Damn it, Potter!" he growled, surprised that he would even think such a thing, let alone say it out loud. "You're supposed to be the Chosen One or whatever so why don't you just kill Voldemort and get this over with?"

Again, some time passed, then he heard some sort of commotion going on in the entrance hall. People where running towards the portal, and he heard someone scream in an anguished voice that Harry Potter was dead. The news froze him to the spot for a moment. There might have been a time where he might have rejoiced over Potter's dead, but now it made his stomach knot.

"Fuck you, Potter, you better not messed this up…" he hissed as he carefully climbed out behind the chunks of fallen masonry. He had to see for himself if it was true, had to know if Potter was really dead. He saw other students as well as adults moving towards the portal, and he hid the knife he had taken from the Death Eater in his sleeve, just in case one of them held a grudge at him and choose to attack him. But no one lunged at him as he joined the stream of people moving towards the grounds; a few nasty looks was all he got. Thankfully, everyone seemed too eager to find out what happened to their precious Chosen One to care about him now.

And then he was standing in front of the ruined castle with his fellow students, teachers and parents. A massive army of Death Eaters was spread out before them, Voldemort standing in front of his faithful followers.

Draco tried to avoid looking at the Dark Lord as he quickly scanned the rows of the Death Eaters, feeling an enormous wave of relief when he saw his parents among them.

_Thank Merlin, they're alive_, he thought, but then something else caught his eye. There was that big oaf Hagrid, and he carried a limb body in his arms…a limb body that was Harry Potter!

Draco Malfoy could not believe it. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the one who always managed to slip away at the last second, dead?

_So this is it? This is how it ends?_ He felt his fists clench. _NO…not like this!_

Voldemort was taunting his enemies now, offering to spare the life of everybody who came over to his side. For a while, nobody moved. Then Neville Longbottom stepped forward.

"What the…" Draco's eyes nearly fell out of his head. Longbottom, Potter's loyal friend and defender, going over to the Dark Side? Had the world turned upside down?

And what the hell did Longbottom want with the Sorting Hat he held in his hand?

Then Longbottom spoke, and the world turned to her right side again. "You may have killed Harry, but he is still with us! He will continue to live in our hearts, he sacrificed his life for us, and we will never forget this! _We will never join you_!"

A big cheer rose from the defenders of Hogwarts. Voldemort was fuming with anger.

"Foolish boy!" He hissed. At a move from his hand, the huge snake he had with him lunged forward. Draco's eyes widened as he expected the snake to strike, to see Longbottom's body fall lifelessly to the ground…

But Longbottom dodged the attack and pulled something out of the Hat – a _sword_, Draco realized – and beheaded the snake!

Voldemort stumbled back and screamed, a terrible, inhuman scream of rage that chilled Draco to the bones. He felt a flicker of pity for Longbottom, even though he had used to despise him. But he sure had guts.

"Crucio!" the Dark Lord shouted, making Longbottom writhe on the ground in agony…

"No! Neville!" someone cried out, and then everybody let out a collective gasp as the supposedly dead Harry Potter jumped out of Hagrid's arms and ran to kneel by his fallen friend's side.

Voldemort was seemingly shocked that Potter was still alive, but he regained control all too quickly. Ropes flew from his wand that tied both Longbottom and Potter firmly to the ground.

"It seems that Harry Potter survived once more." The Dark Lord taunted. "No matter. I have you at my mercy now. In but a few moments I will end your life once and for all."

"Geez, right! How many times have you tried _that_ before?" someone shouted, making the defenders of Hogwarts laugh in spite of their impending doom.

Voldemort raised his wand. "_Silence_!" he yelled, and a flash of light erupted from the tip of his wand. "Harry Potter will die! And I repeat my offer, for the last time: those of you who wish to join me shall be spared!"

Draco was still wondering how in the world Potter had managed to survive when he heard his name being called. He saw his parents, holding out their hands, pleading for him to come to them.

His throat tightened at that sight. They looked so pale, so drawn, so utterly miserable! Pain and misery, that was all their service for Voldemort had ever gained them, every hope of glory they might have had had crumbled to dust long ago. And when Potter was going to die, Voldemort would rule…and the pain and the misery would never end…

He lowered his head in defeat as he slowly made his way across the empty space between the enemy lines. Suddenly Voldemort stepped in his way, surprising Draco by hugging him, leaving him frozen with shock.

"It's good to have you back, Draco." He purred.

Draco wanted to throw up. A violent wave of hate and disgust raced through him, as hot and searing as dragon fire, melting the ice. His hand found the handle of the knife that was still hidden in his sleeve…

Harry Potter lay on the ground, watching as Draco Malfoy made his way towards his parents. He gasped when Voldemort hugged him, the thought alone revolted him.

Suddenly Voldemort stumbled back, clutching at his stomach. Harry stared at him, then at Malfoy, and he saw that the Slytherin held a knife that was dropping blood. His eyes widened. Had _Draco Malfoy _just _stabbed_ Lord Voldemort?

Voldemort gave another terrible scream and raised his wand, to kill Malfoy, no doubt; but the pale youth slashed out with a desperate cry of his own, slicing Voldemort's throat with one desperate strike. The inhuman scream turned to a gurgle, and Voldemort collapsed. His now lifeless body lay motionless for a moment; then it dissolved to dust.

_Well, that certainly saves us the trouble of burying him_…Harry thought numbly. He felt the ropes that had tied him before dissolve and knew that Voldemort had gone forever. And Draco Malfoy had killed him.

Time seemed to stop as everybody stood frozen, too shocked for words or actions. And Draco Malfoy just stood there, staring at the knife in his hand as if he himself could not believe what he had just done.

Then an uproar of rage sounded from the Death Eaters, and Harry reacted instinctively: He threw himself at Malfoy and dragged the Slytherin down with him. Over them, a volley of curses sizzled through thin air where Malfoy had just stood. Before the Death Eaters could launch another attack, Harry had already pulled Malfoy up and was now dragging him along as he sprinted for the castle. All the others seemed to have the same idea; there was a collective run towards the great portal even as McGonagall shouted: "Inside! Everybody get inside!"

All around them, the fight started again, but Harry ignored it. He felt he _really_ had to talk with Malfoy now…

He found a closet that was still intact as well as big enough to accommodate them both, and he shoved Malfoy inside and closed the door behind them before he rounded on the Slytherin.

"Blimey, Malfoy, why the hell…" his voice trailed off as he became aware of Malfoy's appearance.

Malfoy's skin was pale at the best of times, but now it was deathly white. His eyes were huge and terrified, his hand still clutching the knife so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. And he was shaking all over.

Harry changed his approach. He took hold of Malfoy's shoulders and shook him gently. "Malfoy? Hey, Malfoy, are you alright?"

Malfoy looked up at him as if he had just now realized that he was there. "I k-k-killed…I k-k-killed him…"

Harry was growing slightly worried by now. Malfoy was splattered with blood, but most of it had to be Voldemort's since Harry found now major injuries as he checked the other boy over. No, Malfoy was not hurt, at least not physically. However, his mental state seemed to be a different matter.

"Yeah." Harry said in what he hoped to be a soothing voice. "You killed him. It's over now."

Malfoy just stared at him for a few moments, then buried his head in his arms and started to cry.

"Uh…Malfoy?" Harry was shocked to see the other break down like this; he had never thought that Malfoy would let his arch rival see him like this. Obviously, he was in a state of absolute shock, and Harry began to wonder anxiously if his mind was going to suffer permanent damage.

The sounds of battle drew closer and then became distant again. Harry longed to see what was going on, to rush to his friends' side and protect them, but he could not leave Malfoy now, not whit the other being in such a state. He had to calm Malfoy down somehow. But how?

At a loss for something better to do, he hesitantly placed one arm around Malfoy's shoulders. He was on his guard though; the last time he had seen Malfoy break down, in that bathroom a year ago, the other had attacked him.

But Malfoy made no move, and so Harry settled down, thinking that this day had turned out completely different from what he had anticipated.

He had come to Hogwarts expecting to kill Voldemort, but then Draco Malfoy had beaten him to it. And now he sat in a closet comforting his childhood enemy while a battle was raging through Hogwarts.

"Boy, this must be the strangest day I ever had." He said to himself.

At some point, Malfoy grabbed his hand. Harry winched, from surprise as well as from pain; Malfoy was holding on really tight. He let his hand where it was though, and even gave Malfoy's hand a small squeeze, since the other seemed desperate for some comfort.

Finally, Malfoy had grown silent, and he was no longer shaking.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked again.

Malfoy raised his head to glare at him. "Do I look as if I am?" he spat.

Harry felt a surge of relief. Malfoy looked terrible, his ghostly white face smeared with blood and tears, his voice raw and shaky, and the glare he gave him was but a shadow of his usual one, but Harry was relieved to see that he was trying.

"No, you're not. You're looking terrible." Harry said truthfully. An explosion shook the ground beneath them. The battle was still raging. The Gryffindor wondered why the Death Eaters did not just give up now that their master had perished. Maybe they were thirsty for revenge or something. Harry put it out of his mind. There was still something he needed to ask Malfoy.

"Why did you do it?"

Malfoy's jaw clenched. His gaze fell to the knife he was still holding, and he suddenly dropped it as if it had burned him. Then his eyes rose again to meet Harry's.

"I hated him." Malfoy stated. His grey eyes were hard. "He threatened to kill me. He threatened to kill my family if I would not do his bidding. Every day I was afraid for myself, my parents. He forced me to do terribly things…You cannot imagine how it is, Potter, being around him." New tears started to fall, but he did not try to wipe them away. "I was so fucking blind. I thought it would be such an honor to serve him…I was wrong. You asked me why I did not turn you in earlier, remember? Well, that's your answer."

Harry could barely believe his ears. Where was the Draco Malfoy who once had had a burning ambition to step into his father's shoes as a Death Eater? It seemed he had finally come to his senses now. "Damn it, Malfoy, you might have just saved our lives, you know that?"

Malfoy tried to grin. "Yeah…thought that would be your job, though."

"I thought that, too." Harry mumbled. Suddenly, he wanted to burst out with laughter. Voldemort was dead, it was finally over, and he had not even lifted a finger. Instead, Malfoy had somehow decided to take the matter out of his hands. And suddenly, Harry felt free, as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. It was over!

The moment was shattered as fate chose to remind them none to gently that there was still a battle going on; a curse hit the closet and it promptly burst into flames.

"Watch it!" Harry cried out and jumped out of the closet, Malfoy following suit. Another spell sailed towards them, and Malfoy roughly dragged Harry out of its path. A couple of Death Eaters came running towards them, pointing at Malfoy, intent on taking bloody revenge for Voldemort's demise. Malfoy froze as he noticed them. "Oh shit." He whispered.

Harry turned to face him and shoved Malfoy's wand into his hand before pulling out the Elder wand he had picked off the ground where Voldemort had dropped it. "Run!" he told the other.

"But…" Malfoy was still rooted to the spot.

"Just shut up and run Malfoy!" Harry yelled and cast a full Body Binding curse at one of the Death Eaters.

Malfoy hesitated briefly, then turned and ran off. "Damn it all to hell! Thank you, Potter!"

"Thank you too, Malfoy!" Harry shouted back, before taking off into the other direction, hoping to draw a few Death Eaters away from Malfoy. "Come and get me, bloody cowards!" he yelled at them

Again, Draco Malfoy was running, but this time, he had a wand. More importantly, he also had a will to fight back. And he was now sure what side he was on, and it seemed to make him stronger. Even if it was not the side he had imagined himself taking.

After a while, he had managed to shake off or curse all of his pursuers. He was leaning against a wall as he tried to catch his breath when he heard a girl scream. It sounded like that Ravenclaw girl who had fancied Potter once, Cho Something or whatever her name was. Malfoy sighed, deciding that since he was a good guy now, he might as well go and see if he could help her.

But while he crept to the corridors to where the scream had come from, a curse hit the wall close to him. The wall exploded, sending big chunks of rubble flying, and Malfoy screamed in fear and pain as it hit him. Briefly, the world went black, and then he found himself lying on the flour. His whole body ached, especially his ribs, and he realized that he had trouble breathing. He could also taste his own blood in his mouth. This was not good; it could mean he had internal injuries. Fuck, bleeding to death internally would certainly ruin his day!

A Death Eater moved into his field of vision, reminding him that if he did not pay attention, he would be dead long before blood loss became a problem. The Death Eater pointed his want at him and shouted: "Avada…"

But Malfoy was faster. "Avada Kedavra!"

The Death Eater crumbled to the floor. Exhausted, Malfoy let his arm drop to the floor again. He suddenly realized that he was lying in front of the Room of Requirements. He wondered if it would still work after it had been devastated by fiendfyre.

Well, there was only one way to find out. He was too weak to stand up, so he crawled towards the room instead.

"I need a place where I'll be safe." He whispered. "A place where I'll stay alive…"

And sure enough, the door appeared out of nowhere. With the last of his remaining strength, he pushed the door open and dragged himself inside. He briefly thought he heard his name being called, then the door fell shut behind him and everything went black…

At noon, Harry Potter was numbly picking his way through the great hall. Now that all the dementors had been chased away, the grey fog had lifted and the sun was shining brilliantly both from the sky and from the hall's ceiling, as if trying to lift the spirit of the survivors. The battle was over; all of the attacking Death Eaters and their allies had either been captured, ran away, or lay dead somewhere in the castle and scattered across the grounds. Still, the boy who lived did not feel happy. Instead, he felt terribly sad. Too many of them who had fought alongside him lay dead in this very hall; Remus Lupin, Tonks and Fred were among the fallen warriors. And more yet had been injured, and some of those would not live to see another day.

"Harry!" A tired voice made him turn his head and he caught sight of Neville sitting on the floor. Next to him was Luna, who was cuddling up to him. The sadness that threatened to overwhelm Harry lifted by just a little; obviously, Neville had indeed told Luna that he loved her. With the two of them were Ron and Hermione, also leaning against each other, and Ginny. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he noticed her and another when she hugged him as he sat down by his friends. He closed his eyes, shutting out everything else for a moment, just reveling in the feeling of holding her, letting him fill his tired soul and body with new strength.

Everyone was silent for a while. Then Hermione finally broke the silence. "I can't believe it's finally over."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "Man, we have been fighting him for, like, seven years now. It's about time we finally get some peace. I only hope he's not going to come back _again_…"

"He won't. No more horcruxes, remember?" Harry reminded him. "By the way, great job on killing the snake, Neville."

Neville sighed. "Thanks. Though I still can't believe it was _Malfoy_ who offed You-know-who in the end. I wonder why he did it."

"His name's Voldemort." Harry corrected him tiredly. "And Malfoy hated him for threatening his family to make them obey his orders."

All of them gave him puzzled looks. "But…how do you know?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "He told me after everyone had retreated back inside the castle. I wonder where he is now…"

As if on cue, they all turned to look at the two Malfoy adults. After their son had killed their master, they too had switched sides and fought against their former Death Eater comrades, obviously hoping to defend Draco. Lucius Malfoy had even been badly injured and now lay in the hall al bandaged up, his wife watching over him.

Noticing Harry and his friends look at her, she quietly said something to her husband and then stood to walk towards Harry. He forced himself to greet her; it could not have been easy for her to suddenly find herself teaming up with what were supposed to be her enemies.

"Harry Potter." She said in greeting. Her eyes and voice did no longer have that scathing arrogance that he had come to associate with the Malfoys. Instead, they were just as tired and wary as he felt right now.

"Mrs. Malfoy." He replied. "Thank you for your help."

"It was nothing. You did save Draco out there, after all." A mixture of anxiety and hope showed on her face. "Do you know where he is now?"

Harry shook his head sadly, genuinely regretting that he could not easy her worries; no matter how much bad blood there might have been between him and the Malfoys, Narcissa Malfoy was, after all, only a mother and she seemed deeply worried for her only son. "I'm afraid not. We were separated during the battle."

"I've seen him. He went into the Room of Requirements." A voice piped in. Harry turned around, to his surprise, the speaker was Cho Chang.

"What? The room still works after the fiendfyre?" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief.

Narcissa Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief. She seemed to know how the room worked, maybe because Draco had used just this room to bring some Death Eaters into Hogwarts just one year ago. "He will be safe in there."

"Uh…well…" Cho squirmed uncomfortably.

Luna stood up and took the other Ravenclaw's hand. "What's wrong, Cho?"

"Malfoy, he…he was injured. Pretty badly, I think. I tried to get in after him but the room wouldn't let me. I'm not sure if he's still alive." Harry's former girlfriend explained in a small voice.

The grey eyes of Narcissa Malfoy widened. Harry saw the pain in them and knew he had to do something. He had seen enough death for this day. If there was any way he could keep the body count from rising even higher, he would do it.

"I'll go check on this." He abruptly said and stood. Ginny just silently took his hand and fell into step at his side. The others stayed behind.

It was eerily quiet inside the castle after the long hours of battle. Carefully, they picked their way across all the rubble and fallen debris, and Harry felt the slightest pang of sadness for all the destruction Hogwarts had suffered. But he knew it was only a castle; the damage could (and most likely would) be repaired. But no power in the world could bring back all the people who had died. Lives had been lost, each one precious and irreplaceable, and those losses would leave gaps that coul never be filled. There were some things that just could not be fixed; some wounds that never really healed.

Finally, they reached the right corridor, but the stretch of wall the Room of Requirements was supposed to be hidden behind stubbornly refused to turn into the familiar entrance as it had faithfully done so many times before. No matter what they tried, they could not get in.

Finally, he and Ginny had to give up, and they returned downstairs to inform the others. Harry's heart was heavy as he met Mrs. Malfoy's expectant gaze.

"It's no use. The room simply won't show up. I have no idea where Draco is now." He told her and watched as her hand flew to her mouth and tears started to appear in her eyes. "I'm sorry. Your son saved us all.

And he really was sorry, even if it was Malfoy. Right now, he felt that every life that had been lost was one to many. And during all the events of the last few hours (and maybe the entire last year) Harry had seen so many gruesome things, such unspeakable evils, that his rivalry with Malfoy that had moved him so passionately before now seemed petty and childish. Malfoy had never been the real enemy, Harry knew that by now. He was just a guy who had wanted attention and had gotten himself involved in things that were too big for him. And in the end, he had finally seemed to come to his senses.

Mrs. Malfoy looked at Harry without really seeing him. "Yes." She said. "No matter where he is now, at least he took Lord Voldemort down with him."

Well…yeah. That's the first chapter. I actually got the idea for this story when I was at the cinema watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two. I was really disgusted when Voldemort hugged Malfoy (I don't mean to offend any Voldemort fans out there, but I wouldn't want to be hugged by him – _yuck_!) and suddenly this little image of Malfoy stabbing Voldemort while he hugged him flew into my mind. I worked out the details, decided to throw in some Star Trek, and voila! Here's the story.


	2. Waking the Dragon

Drachen sollen fliegen A Harry Potter/Star Trek: The Next Generation Fanfiction

Chapter Two: Waking the Dragon

Light…

…Blinding white light shining through my closed eyelids. There were voices, too, but I could not make out the words…

_Am I__…dead?_ I wondered. _Have I died and somehow gone to heaven, or what?_ Not that I had ever thought heaven might want _me_, but maybe killing the most evil wizard of all times accounted to something?

I killed Lord Voldemort. The thought felt so strange, so alien. And yet, as my thoughts became more focused, I clearly remembered the flash of the blade, the blood.

How the hell had this happened? Had there not been some bloody prophecy that Potter would be the one destined to kill the Dark Lord? What had happened to him being the Chosen One and all?

The voices were still talking. I could recognize some words now.

"He is waking up."

"His pulse looks good."

"Give me another dose of tricordrazine…"

"His injuries have healed quite nicely."

I frowned. This did not sound like heaven, more like…a hospital of some sorts. Was I in the hospital wing at Hogwarts? Or had I been brought to St. Mungo's?

Maybe I should open my eyes…

I tried…and instantly closed them again as the light blinded me. There was something wrong with the light, it was too bright to come from candles and too harsh to be sunlight.

A hand touched my shoulder. A female voice asked: „Can you hear me?"

"Uh…" I opened my eyes again, this time forcing them to stay open despite the bright light. "Yeah…"

A woman's face drifted into focus above me. She was middle-aged and rather pretty, she had sapphire eyes and red hair.

"Good." She said. Something made a beeping sound right next to me, and as I looked I noticed that she was running some strange kind of instrument over my body. This instrument was the source of the strange sound. Another weird thing was in her hand, and she was studying it intently. Whatever she saw there must have pleased her since she smiled and nodded.

Well, good for her. I was far from feeling pleased; I was getting more confused by the minute. This definitely was not the Hogwarts hospital wing, that was for sure. And I had been to St. Mungo's before (twice, to be exact; the first time was when my grandmother died, and the second time was to visit Blaise after he had accidentally blown himself up in Charms), and this place did not look like the wizarding hospital at all. I had also never seen such instruments as the ones I had just seen this woman use.

Said woman gave me another smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel…I feel good." To my surprise, I really did. My body no longer hurt and I was finally able to breathe freely again. Wherever and whatever this strange place was, they had certainly done a good job in fixing me up.

"What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy." I said, and promptly cursed myself. Why had I not just made a name up? What if she was with the Death Eaters and knew I had been the one to kill Voldemort? Or what if she was one of those Phoenix order people and did not know that I had switched sides? Then again, if she truly was a Death Eater, I would probably be dead by now.

But there was no sign of recognition in her eyes, she just nodded. "I'm Dr. Beverly Crusher." She introduced herself, then she indicated two other people standing on the other side of my…bed (supposed that they had beds in this place…) where I had not noticed them before. "This are Dr. Grunewaldt and Nurse Ogawa."

The doctor, an elderly man with grey hair, and the nurse nodded in greeting. I looked at them, noticing that they all wore the same clothing: a kind of blue sweater with a black strip at the shoulders. And they had the same badges pinned to their chests_. I wonder if this is some kind of uniform?_

Now that the introductions were over, I tried to sit up to get a better look at this weird place. The nurse supported me, steadying me until I was sitting upright, until she was sure that I would not pass out again. I thanked her, then looked around to take in my surroundings.

_What the hell…?_

I had never seen anything like this place. The room was almost bare safe for a few objects rising out of the floor and looked like you were supposed to lie on them; looking down, I saw the thing I was now sitting on was indeed one of those, so they must be those people's ideas of beds. The harsh white light was everywhere. The walls were adorned with patterns of multicolored lights in some places, especially over the beds. I wondered why they were there, were they supposed to be some kind of decoration? Other than that, the walls were bare and smooth, and they did not look like they were made of stone. Instead, they almost looked like…_some kind of metal?_

I noticed that Dr. Crusher had left my side and was now standing some distance away from my bed, where she talked to a bald man. He wore the same clothes that she also wore, but his were red where hers were blue. Did the different colors signify something, like the different colors of the Hogwarts houses? By those standards, the color pattern would make her a Ravenclaw and him a Gryffindor. Well, just my kind of look to run into a Gryffindor now! Then again, this place was so strange, so unlike Hogwarts in every aspect that the colors most likely meant something entirely different.

I strained to overhear their conversation but they were talking too quietly. Then the doctor led the bald man over to me.

"Draco Malfoy." She said. "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard."

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Malfoy." The man said. His brown eyes were piercing. There was an aura of command around him. This was the kind of man who held real authority. But I had a hard time taking his words in.

"'Welcome aboard'? Captain…of what?" I asked, bewildered.

"Of the Federation starship _Enterprise_." He answered, exchanging a quick sideward glance with the doctor. That glance made me suspicious. There was something they were not telling me, I was sure. Not that I actually understood what they _were_ telling me.

"Federation? What Federation? And what, for Merlin's sake, is a starship?"

"A starship is a ship that travels in space."

_Travels in space__, _I thought, _this is getting stranger by the second!_ I dimly recalled that I had once heard something about Muggles flying into space in metal boxes they called space shuttles', a thought that I found weird and yet strangely fascinating. But since a Malfoy simply did not concern himself with the matters of Muggles, I had never ventured to find out more. Maybe I could try now. Not that I had much of a choice, anyway, not when I had managed to somehow end up on one of those. "'A ship that travels in space'." I repeated. "You mean this is like a space shuttle?"

"In a way, yes. But the _Enterprise_ is much more advanced." Again, this exchange of looks between Captain and doctor."I will ask you a question now. It may seem strange to you but I'd still like you to answer it."

"Sure?" What the hell was this starship captain getting at now?

"What year is it?"

"What?" I asked, now totally confused. What kind of idiot would want to know what year it was? I wondered if I should rather doubt his sanity or my own. "Well, 2008, of course."

Behind him, I heard the nurse gasp. The captain – what was his name again? Picard? – just nodded, as if I had just confirmed something he already had suspected.

And as I thought about everything that had happened, I started to have a terrible suspicion, too. A place that looked like nothing I had never seen before, certainly not in the wizarding world and not even in the very few Muggle places I had visited. A ship that traveled through space but was 'far more advanced' than a space shuttle. And they had asked me what year it was.

_Am I…have I somehow ended up in…the_ future_?_

Feeling nauseous, I asked: "What year is it really?"

There was a slight hint of pity in Captain Picard's eyes as he replied. "2378."

And that's it for chapter two. Boy, I never thought it would be this difficult to describe the Enterprise through the eyes of someone who has no idea about technology or even sci fi. I think I might have given Malfoy a little bit too much knowledge about "Muggle technology"; someone who despises Muggles so passionately would probably not know about space shuttles, for example. Still, I don't want to make this more complicated then it already is. There are Muggle-borns and Half-bloods in Hogwarts (though not necessarily in Slytherin) and I guess they might sometimes talk about the Muggle world so let's just assumed that Malfoy overheard them. Maybe the Malfoys even talk about Muggle stuff at home, if only to make fun of them. You know, like "Do you know what these pathetic Muggles do now? They fly into space in metal boxes they call space shuttles!" or something like that.

On the plus side, I have finally decided where this story is heading. Also, I have decided on the pairing: it's definitely going to be DracoxData now.


	3. The Strangest Day

Drachen sollen fliegen A Harry Potter/Star Trek: The Next Generation Fanfiction

Chapter Three: The Strangest Day

The world was spinning all around me. I stared, wide-eyed, trying to understand… As if in a daze, I barely noticed the male doctor and the nurse leave.

"2378…" I whispered. _Three centuries_. More than three centuries had passed since I was born. Three centuries since I went to Hogwarts. Three centuries since I killed Lord Voldemort.

"Well." I heard myself say, "At least it's better than falling into the clutches of Death Eaters…"

"Death Eaters?" Now it was the captain's turn to look stunned.

"Yes, the followers of the Dark Lord." They did not look as if that title would mean anything to them. Maybe I should use his true name instead, but I hesitated to do so. As Death Eaters, we had been strictly forbidden to use that name. We always had had to call him Dark Lord or Master, and aunt Bellatrix had seen to it that no one ever ignored that rule. So could I do it now?

_Ah, who cares?_ I thought. _Aunt Bellatrix isn't here now, and Voldemort's dead, so I guess it doesn't matter anymore. And if those people were Death Eaters, they would have known straight away who the Dark Lord is._ "Lord Voldemort. Also know as You-know-who. You must have heard of him."

"No." they Captain replied. "I'm afraid not."

Whoa. I knew that more than three centuries had passed since Voldemort had died. But surely, even after 300 years they could not simply have forgotten the most evil wizard of all times?

Then it dawned on me. The starship, the fact that they did not know about Death Eaters or Voldemort. And, of course, the simple detail that their healer was called 'doctor'. I wondered why I had not noticed it sooner. Every wizard healer would bear the title 'healer'. Only Muggles referred to their healers as 'doctor'.

"You're Muggles, aren't you?" I barely restrained myself from wrinkling my nose. Great, of course of all places, I had to end up in one that belonged to Muggles. But I guessed that now was not the right time to tell them that I despised Muggles. After all, I was at their mercy now. And in a small remote corner of my mind, I also had to admit that it had been that pureblood supremacy stuff that had caused me to end up in that whole mess with Voldemort in the first place. "People who are not wizards." I added when I saw their questioning looks.

"Wizards?" the doctor asked. She sounded stunned and even slightly shocked.

"Yes. Wizards are people with magical abilities. Lord Voldemort was a wizard, a really evil one. And I'm a wizard, too."

I noticed that the Captain was looking pretty worried by know. "Did he suffer any traumatic head injuries?" He asked the doctor quietly but I still caught his words.

The doctor picked up those strange instruments – _could it be that they were some kind of diagnostic tool they used instead of spells?_ – and ran them over my head again.

"He has been unconscious for two days." She said. "But there is no sign of head trauma or permanent damage to the brain. Maybe I should better call Counselor Troi now…"

"No, wait!" I exclaimed, suddenly understanding where this was going. "I'm not mad, I really am a wizard! I'll show you!" I looked around. "Where's my wand?"

The Captain seemed to be at a loss now. "Your wand?" he repeated.

"Yeah." I whacked my brain for a way to explain a wand to someone who had never seen one before. Damn, this felt weird; I was not used to dealing with Muggles so I was never sure how far their understanding of magical workings went. It occurred to me that I might be breaking the Law of Secrecy, but I had heard that Muggles had a habit of carting crazy people off to places they called 'asylums' (just as St. Mungo had special wards for the mentally confused) and I had no intention of ending up in one of them. Or rather their future versions, whatever they might be like.

"A wand is made of wood – looks a bit like a stick. We wizards use it to channel our magic." I clarified, hoping that my wand had not been lost somewhere between 2008 and 2378.

"Ah. You mean this." Dr. Crusher walked away and when she came back, she carried my wand with her. I felt a huge wave of relief as my fingers closed around it.

Now I just needed something to demonstrate my magic on. I severely doubted that the Captain and doctor would like it if I used one of them for this purpose. So it had to be an inanimate object for now.

_The doctors strange instruments, maybe? Yeah, I guess that would do__. But what should I do with them? _AsI cast my mind around in search for a spell, I suddenly remembered something.

Magic was supposed to mess with Muggle machines, their – as they would call it – _technology. _This was why most Muggle contraptions did not work at Hogwarts. Supposed that I really cast a spell at the doctor's…whatever they were, would I damage them?

I choose that I rather did not want to find out. "I need something not…well, _technical_ for demonstration purposes." No good. They still looked at me as if the thought I had gone crazy. "Uh, magic messes up Muggle machines. So I need something completely ordinary. Like…like…a glass of water, perhaps?" Wait, did they even have something like that in this weird future?

The Captain and his doctor exchanged glances again, then the Captain nodded and walked away. I still did not feel any better, though. This looked too much like they were simply playing along for my sake, not as if they did really believe me. Well, they were in for a surprise, then.

My eyes followed the Captain as he stopped…before the wall? I strained to see what was going on. There was some sort of…square opening in the wall. The Captain stood right in front of it. "Hot or cold water?"

"Doesn't really matter." Wait…what if my magic did not work properly in this strange place and I ended up breaking the glass or something? The last thing I needed now was that I burned someone with hot water. "Scratch that. Cold." As an afterthought, I added "Please.". Muggle or not, The Captain might not like it if I was ordering him around on his own ship, and I could not afford making enemies now until I understood more of what was going on here.

I kept my gaze trained on the Captain, not only because I really wanted to see what he would do now but also to avoid the meeting the doctor's eyes. She had that strange look that healers used to have when they were about to tell you something really bad. Just like the healer had when he told my grandma that there was nothing more he could do for her and she would die. And right now, that particular look annoyed me. I was not sick nor was I dying, for crying out loud! Okay, I had been transported 300 years into the future but that hardly counted as an illness!

All of those thoughts flew out of the window (supposed this starship thingy even had those…) when Captain Picard said:"Water, cold." to that hole in the wall. I was confused for a moment _– talking to a hole in the wall? And they thought _I _was mental!_ – when something shimmered in the opening and a glass of water appeared. Picard took it out and carried it over to me.

"And you say you know nothing of magic?" I cried out.

Picard looked bemused. "This is not magic, Mr. Malfoy, simply highly advanced technology."

He put that glass down on my bed. I gulped nervously as both captain and doctor looked at me expectantly.

"Captain." A deep voice spoke up. "If there is really something he can do with this…wand, he might pose a danger to this ship as well as the crew."

My jaw nearly hit the floor. Obviously, he had been lurking around in the background, but even then I could not believe I had not noticed him before. He was not that kind of man that as easily overlooked. He was really tall, broad-shouldered and muscular, and he wore a yellow version of what I was now fairly sure had to be a uniform. And his face…

"Your…your forehead…" I gasped. His forehead was furrowed with strange ridges. I had never seen something like that before. Was that man even human? "What…what _are_ you?"

The man drew himself up proudly, which was quite an impressive move, considering his height. "I am a Klingon."

"Lieutenant Worf is my Tactical Officer as well as my Chief of Security." Captain Picard added.

_Ah. __Now that might explain why he is worried about me being dangerous._ I decided right there and then that I would not tell him that I could be dangerous indeed, that I knew spells to torture and even kill people. Shit, that guy looked like he could rip me to pieces with his bare hands!

But there was still something I did not understand. "What is a Klingon?"

"The Klingons," Worf boomed in his deep voice, "are a warrior race that originated from the planet Qo'nos."

"The planet…" Again, my eyes widened. "A planet other than Earth, you mean?"

"Yes. And located in another solar system, too, many light-years away from Earth."

"Merlin's pants!" Of course, we were taught astronomy had Hogwarts, so I knew that technically every star was a sun, and that some of those might be surrounded by planets, too, but I had never ever imagined that they might be inhabited. That was Muggle stuff; they were the ones who would make up stories about visitors from space (I believed they called them 'aliens' or something like that) coming to take over Earth and other crazy stuff.

"And you think I am insane for claiming to be a wizard…" I murmured. Sighing, I took my head in my hands. I remembered sitting in a closet with Potter, both only two days and yet three centuries ago, remembered Potter mumbling something about this being the strangest day he ever had.

Yeah, right. You think _you've_ had a strange day, Potter? Well, think again. You were supposed to kill the Dark Lord, not me. And before I even had time to stomach that, I found myself blasted several centuries into the future! So who's had a strange day now?


	4. A Different World

Drachen sollen fliegen A Harry Potter/Star Trek: The Next Generation Fanfiction

Chapter Four: A Different World

I sat still for a while, my head buried in my hands. No one said anything; they all seemed to want to give me some time to come to terms with what I had just heard.

An odd swishing noise brought me back from my reverie. I looked up and saw that a door had just opened, allowing two men to enter. The door slid close behind them even though none of them did anything to close it.

Doors closing – and maybe opening – on their own accord? Then again, I guessed everything was possible on a starship were they could make a glass of water appear out of thin air and where people came from planets ages away from Earth.

Much more impressive were the two men that had just come in. They did not have Worf's impressive built and height, but they were none the less fascinating. I noticed both of them wore yellow uniforms. One of them was slightly shorter, sturdily built, and black. He looked quite normal, save for a strange metal band that covered his eyes.

It was the other one who really caught my eyes.

He was taller than his companion, and his body was slender. His dark hair was combed back neatly from his face, and his skin…well, I knew I was pale, but that guy beat me to it. His skin was as white as freshly fallen snow, and his eyes were a strange golden color. Never before had I seen eyes like this.

Captain Picard turned. "Ah, Geordi, Data!" he greeted the duo. "What have you been able to find?"

The pale man gave his captain something that looked like a flat piece of metal. But whatever this thing was, it obviously must have been telling the captain something, as he gazed upon it quite intently, his eyes moving from side to side s if he was reading something.

Finally, he looked up. "Very well." Then he addressed me. "It seems, Mr. Malfoy, that you came here from an alternate universe rather than the past of this one."

"That is correct, sir." The pale man piped up. He had a soft voice, and I noticed the eagerness in it as he launched into a speech that left me completely clueless. I had already lost it when they had said alternate universe, and I did not understand anything that the man now explained to his captain. The only thing I could gather was that they had been investigating how I could have ended up on their ship, most likely using some of their obscure technology. As for the rest? Well, I had ended up in an another universe, and one that was 300 years ahead of my own. How the hell was I supposed to know what subspace rifts and sensor readings were?

Was ending up in a different universe that was 300 years in the future better than ending up in the future of my own? The bald captain had sounded slightly relieved when he had learned this, but I was not sure. Being in the future of my own world would mean that at least I knew something about the past of this ship. But a completely different universe? It could mean that this world had nothing in common with my own, that it was completely…well, different from anything I knew.

_At least I know that Earth also exists in this one_, I thought wryly. _So that's at least something our worlds have in common. _

After what seemed like ages, Captain Picard finally held up one hand to silence his companion. "Thank you, Mr. Data."

Ah. So the pale man was called Data, which meant that his dark-skinned companion was most likely Geordi. But that thought slipped from my head as the captain turned his attention on me again. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, I believe you were just going to demonstrate your magic."

"Magic?" Data and Geordi cried out in unison.

"Yes." Captain Picard calmly said. "Mr. Malfoy has informed us that he is a wizard." His voice was carefully neutral, and I was glad that he did not make it sound like I was completely nuts. Even so, the one called Geordi obviously thought I was. It showed so clearly on his face that I could see it even though his eyes were covered. I tried to ignore it as I trained my wand on the glass. Now… what should I do?

"Captain…" Worf protested again, but Picard interrupted him.

"I'm quite sure Mr. Malfoy does not intend to harm us." The captain said.

"No, of course not!" I quickly assured them. Yes, I knew spells that could cause some real damage, but I would not use them now. After all, I was in a strange place I did not understand, and those people had been quite nice to me so far. They had saved my life, for Merlin's sake! Well, they thought I was insane, but that was quite understandable, since that was how most Muggles would react if they were told about real magic. Anyway, as long as they did nothing to harm me, there was no point in attacking them.

Besides, if their technology was so far advanced, I guessed they also had advanced weaponry, and I truly had no desire to find out just how far advanced they were.

So I had to use a harmless spell, which excluded blowing that glass up. I settled on trying something simple first, because I was so confused by everything that had happened that I was not sure if I could manage a difficult spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I finally said, pointing my wand at the glass, hoping that the spell would work. What if advanced technology messed with magic the way magic did with technology? I would not be able to prove my words. They would think I was delusional!

I had not needed to worry though; the glass lifted cleanly of the bed and floated in mid-air. I smirked as I heard the collective gasps of the Enterprise crew. Worf and Data rushed to my side. Holding out beeping, flashing things that looked like a slightly different version of the instrument the doctor had used earlier to examine me.

"It seems that he is using some kind of energy to neutralize the effect of gravity!" Data exclaimed, amazement clearly evident in his voice. "Though I cannot say how exactly this is possible. The energy itself seems to interfere with the tricorder functions."

_So those weird things are called tricorders, eh?_ I thought, smiling. Pleased by their surprise and encouraged that the spell had worked, I decided to show them some more magic: I enlarged the glass to twice its original size, and then turned the water into ice, all the while enjoying their complete astonishment. Finally, there was something that I did understand but they knew nothing of! After spending all the time wondering about this starship and its workings, it was a welcome change.

Feeling particularly daring, I decided to do something really difficult, something that would really impress them. With one final flourish of my wand, I turned the glass into a black cat.

"Oh my god…" Dr. Crusher muttered. Everyone stared as the cat settled down to clean herself, then then hissed and jumped of the bed as Data brought his tricorder close to her.

"Amazing." He said. "Judging by those readings, this is nothing more than a completely ordinary cat!"

He looked at me, and I looked back, locking gazes with those golden eyes for the first time.

My heart skipped several beats. Those inhuman golden eyes were slightly uncanny, but they were very gentle. Wide with amazement and filled with never-ending wonder, they almost reminded me of a child. And yet, despite all the innocence these eyes held, there was also something else: the sense of an intelligence so keen and sharp that it almost sent a shiver down my back…

"This is so cool!" Geordi cried out, and the moment was gone. I looked around to find that Geordi was kneeling on the floor some distance away, stroking the cat.

"Indeed, Mr. LaForge." The captain said. "Is this how you came here, by magic?"

I gulped. "I'm not sure…" As I tried to recall the last few hours (or rather the last ones I consciously remembered), images of blood and destruction seeped back into my mind. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the memories of the battle, focusing on the last few moments before I passed out instead.

"The last thing I remembered is going into the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts, then the lights went out. Maybe the Room brought me here or something…" I wondered aloud.

"Hogwarts? That's a funny name. What's Hogwarts?" Geordi asked, and I suddenly realized that everyone inside the room was staring at me.

"Uh, Hogwarts is a wizarding school." I explained. By now, I was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the attention I was getting. Normally, I loved being at the center of everyone's attention, and I certainly had basked in their amazement and wonder when I was showing them my spells, so much that I had not stopped to think about the situation: After all, I was performing magic in front of Muggles!

"Look, I probably should not be telling you this. There is a law called the State of Secrecy that forbids wizards to tell Muggles about the magical world."

The captain smiled. "Ah. We have something similar. Or Prime Directive prevents us from sharing any information on our technology with cultures that have not yet attained warp capability."

_Warp capability? What on Earth…or wherever we are now…is that now?_ I wondered, before writing it off as another aspect of their inexplicable technology and focusing on the things I actually understood.

"Does this mean you're not going to explain to me how all of this…" I made a wide, sweeping gesture that included the entire starship, "works?"

The captain's smile grew. "I possibly should not. But maybe we could make an arrangement…"

For once, I knew what he was getting at. "I'll tell you about your world and you'll tell me about yours."

Picard nodded. "Exactly."

"Well, I suppose that's agreeable." Who knows if they even had a Ministry of Magic or a State of Secrecy in this world? Well, the fact that the people on this starship knew nothing about magic would indicate that wizards in this world were also required to keep their magic a secret…or it could mean that there were no wizards in this universe at all.

Ah, damn it, I really had to find out more about this strange place I found myself in. If those people wanted information on my world in exchange for information on their own, I really had no other choice.

"As I already told you, Hogwarts is a school for magic. It's a boarding school, and wizarding children go there when they're eleven years old. There, they are taught about Potions and Charms and other magical stuff. As for the Room of Requirements, it is a special room in Hogwarts. It is not always there, it only appears when someone needs it. And it always changes according to the wishes of that person."

Their confused stares were so funny that I almost laughed out loud, but I held it back. After all, I could imagine just how much at a loss they felt now. To them, magic had to be as strange and foreign as their spaceship was for me.

Wow, killing Voldemort and going over to the Light side really must have messed with my brain. Since when was I, Draco Malfoy, so nice and understanding? Then again, it's not every day that you get yourself blasted into another universe, so acting a little out of character would be quite forgivable, right?

"Look." I said, casting around for an example. "Imagine you're walking past the Room when you really need, uh, a bathroom?" Geez. That was some great example, but it would have to do for now.

"I assume that, given that the Room really changes to accommodate the needs of the person walking past it, it would change into a bathroom?" Data asked.

"That's the idea." I agreed. This Data seemed to catch on pretty quickly. All that stuff about subspace rifts and temporal distortion had sounded pretty complicated, too, so I guessed he was the genius of the group.

"Cool." Geordi repeated. He was still stroking the cat.

"And this 'Room of Requirements' brought you here?" Picard demanded to know.

"I guess so, yes. I mean, I passed out after I went into the Room, so I'm not quite sure, but I can't think of any other way I might have gotten here."

"You were injured pretty badly when you arrived." Dr. Crusher took over. "Do you have any idea how that happened?"

Again, I swallowed, trying to suppress the worst memories from the battle. "There was battle. Lord Voldemort – the evil wizard I was talking about earlier – tried to take over the school, and his Death Eaters fought with those who opposed him. I was hit by flying debris during the fight, but I made it into the Room, wishing for a place where I'd be safe." I looked the doctor in the eye. "I suppose it was you who fixed me?"

"That's my job." Her smile was radiant, and I could not help but smile back. Even I could see that she was that kind of person who always cared about others, who loved to help other people. Being a healer was a good choice for her.

"Thank you." I said, and her smile grew in return.

"This Lord Voldemort." Worf spoke up. "Where is he now?"

_And inhuman scream, the flash of a blade, and blood, blood splattering everywhere…_

"He…he was killed during the battle." I did not want to tell them that it had been me who killed Voldemort. I did not want to talk about it, not before I myself had had time to really take in what I had done, so I hurried on before they could ask for any details on how Voldemort had perished. "But his followers would not stop fighting. The battle was still in progress when I…well, left."

Now that I thought about it, I did not even know the outcome of the battle. Which side had won? And had my parents survived? How was I supposed to find out when I was stuck here, on a starship in another world and 300 years in the future?

The captain's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "This Room of Requirements…can anyone get in?"

"Uhm, I guess so. Unless there's already someone inside the Room who doesn't want anyone else to be able to get in. Then the Room closes itself off."

The captain and his Security Officer exchanged a look, worry etched clearly on their faces. I wondered why…and then it dawned on me.

They were worried that other people might get here through the Room, maybe even Death Eaters, and naturally, they did not want a gang of evil wizards wreaking havoc on their ship (Who in his or her right mind could want that?)

"But not everyone in the school knows it exists." I tried to reassure them. Small comfort. It certainly would not matter if some frightened first year would suddenly turn up here – although if itwas someone like Longbottom had been until he had become Potter's heroic defender, he might blow up the ship by accident. But no, the people they really needed to worry about, the Death Eaters, knew the Room of Requirements pretty well…thanks to me using the Room to let them into Hogwarts barely a year ago. I felt a stab of shame at that thought and hurried on: "If it helps you, I've never heard of the Room doing something like that before. Sending people to other worlds, I mean. Or any other place, come to think of it. I didn't even know that was possible."

"Still, I recommend to enhance security until we have further investigated this matter." Worf suggested.

"Make it so." Picard ordered, and Worf left – not without one last suspicious glance at me. Huh, what did he think I would do? Kill him? Change him into a huge fluffy pink bunny? Turn his hair green?

Suddenly, there was a voice that seemed to come from nowhere. "Riker to Picard."

_What in the name of Slytherin__ is going on now? _No matter how much I tried, I could not make out where that voice had come from.

The Captain tapped the strange badge they all wore. "Picard here."

The disembodied voice continued. "You have an incoming message from Starfleet Command."

Eh? Had they some way of speaking to people that were not in the same place? Wizards could do that, too, but they had to use their patronuses, and I could not see one of them now. And since those people had no idea of magic, I doubted that they could even make one. It had to be another one of their technological devices again. Yeah, that must be it – I suddenly remembered that Muggles in my universe had something like that, too; they called them cells, for some stupid reason.

_Great, one thing that I managed to figure out. That leaves maybe 1701 things that I don't get about this starship stuff…and what's Starfleet Command, anyways?_

Picard confirmed my suspicion by answering the voice: "I'll take it in my ready room. I'm on my way, Number One. Picard out." His technologically aided conversation finished, the captain turned to me. "Mr. Malfoy, I'll have quarters assigned to you. And I will arrange for someone to show you the ship."

"I could do that, sir!" Data volunteered.

"Me, too." Geordi joined him. I sighed inwardly. Judging by their eagerness, the were probably waiting for a chance to grill me for information about magic…

"No, Geordi, you don't." Dr. Crusher cut in. "You are long overdue for a checkup, and now that you're already up here, I won't let you leave just now."

Geordi moaned in protest but still went to the next bed and sat down on it. The Captain nodded at Data. "Very well, Mr. Data. Mr. Draco Malfoy, this is Lieutenant Commander Data, my Second Officer. And this…" he pointed to Geordi, "is Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge, he is _Enterprise's_ Chief Engineer."

"Hello." I said. Geordi replied with a wave of his hand and a cheerful "Hi!", while Data inclined his head and said. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Whoa. Could it be that this guy was a tad bit stiff? My dad would have loved him, he had always insisted on how important manners were. Especially when dealing with people you wanted to impress, and especially if they were important people you wanted to win over – like the Minister of Magic, perhaps. Of course, his idea of manners did not involve mudbloods and Muggles. And, well, come to think of it, torturing people could not really be considered to be very polite. I was sure that Data would never do something like that. Not with this gentleness I had seen in his eyes…

Picard turned to head for the door. "I leave you to Mr. Data now." He said. He had almost reached the door when he suddenly stopped.

"One last question, Mr. Malfoy." He said. "In that battle taking place in your school – did you fight for Lord Voldemort or against him?"

I hesitated. I did not want to elaborate on that. To do so, I would have had to tell him the entire story of my life to make him understand. My father being a Death Eater. My upbringing to believe that wizards – and especially purebloods – were far superior to Muggles. My own burning ambition to become a Death Eater myself, just to make myself important, and how my dreams of pureblood supremacy and glory had turned into a nightmare after I finally had received the Dark Mark. I had been rather clueless when I entered the battle, not really knowing which side to take, not even knowing if I really wanted to fight. I had made on last feeble attempt to corner Potter, but more because it was what was expected of me than because I really wanted to do it. And then this one fateful moment had come. I had killed Lord Voldemort, and so, I had chosen my side.

But I did not feel to explain all of this to this man who had no idea about the wizarding world and its battles. Especially not now when I was so utterly confused, not only because I had ended up in an universe so radically different from the one I knew, but also because my life had taken a turn I had never expected. By killing Voldemort, I had also inevitably destroyed the life I knew. Beliefs I had held onto were starting to crumble; views were going to be challenged.

But not now. Now, I needed to find out how to survive in this new universe. When I had found a safe place and time alone, I could start rethinking my life.

But the captain wanted an answer now. And so I gave one.

"Against." I said. It was not the entire truth, but I did not feel like it was a lie either. After all, had I not ended the Dark Lord's life?

Picard seemed satisfied with my answer. He just nodded and left. The door swished shut behind him.

=/\=

Whoa, that was a rather long chapter. I'm sorry, but I'm not sure how soon I can add a new chapter since I'm going on a vacation and I don't know if I can access the www from there.

To all those who reviewed this story, or added it to their Alert or Favorite lists: thank you, thank you for reading this and putting up with me and my insane mind.


End file.
